Armageddon
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: Sonic's death and return from heaven only manage to cause Sally trouble.


_**Armageddon**_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic, he belongs to Archie and Sega._**

It was late in the night in Robotropolis, Sonic was doing a run through of the city while Sally was watching his every move and keeping an eye out for any Swatbots. Sonic checked all around to see if Robotnik was cooking up something that they didn't know about and he found a new building that he'd never seen before and checked the inside of it.

" What'd you find Sonic ? " Sally asked through her communicator.

" A new building of some sort. Looks like ol' Melon head is making some new types of bots that I've never seen. I'm going in for a closer look. "

" Be careful. "

" I always am. "

Sonic approached with caution, not knowing what was in the building and he was in un-familiar territory. He proceeded to the conveyer belt to see what type of a bot Robotnik was creating and then a blast was fired from behind him and he was knocked onto the conveyer belt.

" Sonic! Are you alright ! What's going on in there ! "

Sonic was unconscious and he was headed for the welders that connected the parts of the bots. Sally ran in and saw that Sonic was heading towards the welders and started to head towards the conveyer belt and try to save Sonic, but was tripped by Sonic's shooter.

" Metal Sonic! "

" Well hello there Princess. For a minute I thought that Sonic was the only one here, but now I can take you in to my Master. He'll be quite pleased to know that you're captured and Sonic... "

He pointed to the conveyer belt and Sally turned to watch in horror as the welders of the machine burned Sonic's body numerous times.

"... is DEAD! "

" I don't think so! "

Sally landed a kick to Metal Sonic's breast plate knocking him over. Sally got up and retreated back to Knothole.

When Sally returned to Knothole, she was bombarded by everyone wanting to know where Sonic was. Sally told them everything that happened. All the Freedom Fighters showed different expressions of their sadness. Tails wept his eyes out, Antoine had a tear in his eye and frowned, Rotor was in a shocked state, Bunnie was crying softly, and Sally... was down on her knees, crying the most. All the Freedom Fighters were hurt that day, but Sally was the one who hurt the most.

The next morning, Sally woke up and stretched a little and got up to get dressed. She left her hut to head to Sonic's, but she remembered yesterday. She headed towards his hut anyway and entered, closing the door behind her.

She laid on Sonic's bed, wondering what to do. She could go back to Robotropolis, and avenge Sonic's death, or she could commit a horrible act to release her from the pain she was feeling inside. Sally blocked both of those thoughts out of her mind and got up to see a picture of her and Sonic on his dresser. She picked it up and looked at it with a sad feeling in her heart that wouldn't go away, even if she tried to make it go away. She held the picture close and cried until it hurt to do so. Then she layed down on the bed again and closed her eyes.

" Sallyyyyyyyyy... "

Sally opened her eyes and shot up.

" SONIC ! "

She didn't hear the voice again, but she knew it to have been Sonic's. She looked at the picture in her hands and then put it back where she got it.

" Oh Sonic, where are you when I need you. "

" Boy, she really misses you a lot doesn't she ? "

" Yeah. I just wish I could go down there and tell her that I'm alright. "

" Hmm... that may be possible. "

" How ? How is it possible ! "

" Well we could ask if you can use one of your visitation rights already. "

" Think he'll allow that ? "

" Sure. He's given me one. So why not you ? "

" Okay. Let's ask him. "

Sally headed for the door and stopped to hear another voice.

" Sally... we're coming. "

Sally looked up and only saw the roof of the hut.

" Man. I'm losing it. "

" No you're not Sal. "

Sally turned to see only the other side of the hut.

" Sonic ? Is that you ? "

" Yeah Sal. It's me. "

" Where ! Where are you ? "

" I'm with you now. "

" What ? "

Then a light emitted from inside the hut.

" This is too weird. "

Then two figures came down. One being a hedgehog, the other a cross between a hedgehog and echidna. Sally looked at the figures standing in front of her and just waited for something to happen.

" Well, I leave you here to roam around on Mobius again Sonic. There's just one thing to remember... "

" What's that ? "

" You can't do anything foolish. If you do, I'll personally come down and see that you are sent back. "

" Alright. Sounds fair enough. "

" Goodbye, and good luck. "

" Thanks Dan. "

The light vanished and there Sonic stood in his hut, looking around to see his old room.

" Sonic ! "

Sally came towards him.

" It's alright Sal, I'm not gonna' hurt ya. I got a chance to come back down and see how you were doing. "

" Fine. Now that you're back. "

" I'm not back Sal. I'm just visiting. "

" For how long ? "

" Only a day. If I perform good behavior, my next visit can be longer. "

Sally reached over and touched Sonic.

" Don't worry, you can't pass right through me. "

Sally looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

" What ? What'd I do now ! "

Sally lunged at him and kissed him passionately.

" God I needed to do that. "

" I'm kinda' glad you did. "

" Should we tell everyone that you're here to visit ? "

" Be fine with me. I'll be with you in a couple of minutes. "

Sally left the hut to tell everyone. Sonic sat on his bed and thought hard.

" What did Dan mean by ' foolishness ' ? I wonder if... Nah. That can't be an act of foolishness. Although, I wonder what would happen ? "

Sonic shrugged it off and left his hut to come outside where everyone was looking straight at him.

" All of you are looking at me like I did something wrong. What's up with you guys ? I'm dead for a day and come back and you treat me like a stranger! "

" Sonic ? "

" Whad'a ya want Tails ? "

He ran up to him and hugged Sonic tightly.

" I'm glad you came back! Even if it's only for a day. "

" Me too little guy. "

" It's nice tah have yah here Sugar-hog. "

" Thanks Bunnie. It's nice to be back. "

" So vhy did you come back Sonique ? "

" I had my reasons Ant. " he answered looking at Sally.

Antoine caught this and realized the real reason.

" Ah ha! You came back just for zhee Princess! "

" I guess you got me Ant. "

Sally came up to Antoine.

" Thanks a lot Antoine! " she said smacking him.

Everyone let out a laugh.

" So what do you want to do first Sonic ? " Tails asked.

" Well I think I'd like to spend some of my time with you pal. I'll race you through the forest ? "

" Alright! "

Sonic and Tails got into position and took off.

" So he came back just for you Sally-girl ? "

" Yeah Bunnie. He came back just for me. "

" Oh mah. I call that true love Sally. "

" I do too. " she answered as they walked off together.

An hour later, the two of them returned as Sonic came in first with Tails close behind.

" Good race Tails. " he said shaking his hand.

" You too. " he said taking off.

Sonic headed around the village and looked for Sally. He found her at the Power Ring pool with Bunnie.

" Hey ladies. How are you doing ? "

" Fine Sugar-hog. Sally here was tellin' me how much she missed ya'. "

" Oh really. And what did she say. "

Sally was the one to answer.

" That I missed you very much and that I love you. I was hoping that we could have got married, raised a family, lived a normal life together. That kind of stuff. "

" Bunnie, can you leave us. "

" Right. "

Bunnie left and headed back for the village.

" You know that what you said isn't possible anymore right ? "

" Yes. I'm aware of that Sonic. "

" Good. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that. "

" But, now that you're gone, what am I supposed to do ? "

" Move on. Find someone else Sal. "

" I can't believe you're saying that in front of me! "

" Me neither. It hurts to say what I said to you. "

" You missed me too ? "

" More then you could think. "

Then Sally thought of something.

" Listen, why don't you and I have a meeting in my hut later tonight. I have something to show you. "

" What is it ? "

" It's a surprise. "

" Hmmm... Alright. I'll see you later then. "

Sonic got up and returned towards the village. After he was out of view, Sally turned to the pool again.

" This is one visit you'll never forget Sonic. I'll make sure of that. "

Sonic strolled through the dirt streets of Knothole looking for a chili dog, but then he remembered he was an Angel and didn't eat. In fact, he couldn't even die, at least he thought so. Since he had this thought in his head, he wanted to make a little visit somewhere else that he knew of... Robotropolis.

Sonic entered the city and headed straight for the control room where Robotnik was.

" Yo Melon head! I'm baaaaaaack! "

" What? You were killed! "

" I know. "

Robotnik looked puzzled.

" See, I'm an Angel. I'm using a visitation right to come down here. I thought I'd just check up on ya. "

" What are you doing here ? "

Sonic approached him and Robotnik shot Sonic in the chest. It hurt, but Sonic kept standing.

" Cute. "

Sonic pounced on Robotnik and yanked his mustache off and then rammed his fist into his mouth, knocking all his teeth out. Then Sonic hit his nose hard enough to make blood stream out like a waterfall.

" Had enough ? "

Robotnik, now bleeding from the nose and mouth, surrendered.

" I don't think that's gonna do it Chubbs. "

Sonic rammed his fist into Robotnik's eye, rupturing it. In minutes Robotnik bled to death.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend to. "

Sonic left the city and quickly returned to Knothole as fast as he could.

" Hey Bunnie, have you seen Sal ? "

" She's in her hut. She gettin' ready for somethin'. "

Sonic was a little puzzled and went to Sally's hut to find out what she was getting ready for. He opened the door and saw Sally at her dresser. He walked in and closed the door.

" Hey Sal. "

" Oh, hi Sonic. "

" So what'd you want to talk to me about ? "

" Just take a seat. "

Seeing that there were no chairs anywhere, Sonic plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

" I took care of Robotnik for you. Don't have to worry about him no more. "

" You killed him ! "

" Yup'. "

" Excellent. Saves me the trouble of doing it. "

" So what did you... "

Sonic was cut off by a kiss as Sally held him close. The feeling was great for the both of them as they got under the covers of Sally's bed and snuggled in. Sally made sure to close the windows and curtains before hand. Sally got closer as the sensation of the moment went through her like an electric shudder. Sonic's body was starting to heat up as he got closer to Sally. Then their instincts kicked in and all their emotions went wild. The two of them knew that this moment of passion was to last forever.

The next morning Sally turned in her bed, expecting to feel Sonic's warm body, but only felt the cool bed sheets. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a note on the bed. She picked it up and read it carefully.

_Sal,_

_Thanks for showing me a good time last night. As you can see, I've gone back to where I'm supposed to be. I'll always keep an eye on you forever, until the day you come here and we can be together forever finally. But until then, I leave you to worry about nothing but what to do in your future life. I love you Sal._

_Your main squeeze,_

_Sonic._

_P.S.: I leave you with a little gift to remember me by._

Sally then looked around and saw a heart shaped locket on her dresser. She went to her dresser and picked the gift up. On the front the words ' TO MY LOVE ' were engraved. When she opened the locket up, it showed a picture of her on the left and Sonic on the right. Sally closed it up and put it around her neck, promising to herself to never take it off.

" So how was your first visit. "

" Well let's just say that I had a time that I'll never forget. "

" You didn't break any of the rules did you ? "

" What rules ? "

" There are two rules to being an Angel that's visiting the mortal world; The second rule is to not lose faith in God while you're down there. An example would be that you wanted to stay down there and never come back. Seeing that you're here means that you didn't break that rule. "

" And the second ? "

" Never ENGAGE the mortals. "

" As in ? "

" If an Angel like you were to engage in an activity that was only ment for mortals, you'd be in big trouble. "

" How big a trouble we talking about ? "

" BIG trouble! "

" Uh oh. "

" Uh oh ! What's ' Uh oh ' mean ! "

" I... "

" Oh God. PLEASE tell me you didn't break that rule! "

" Well I... guess we did. "

" ' We ' ! "

" Sal and I... just before I left. "

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! "

" Why ! What's the big deal ! "

" You just put her life in danger! "

" WHAT ! "

" If an Angel were to engage a living person as you did with Sally, the end result would be the birth of a child of God! If the Devil finds out about this, he'll be after Sally and the child! If he can coax the child into leading his army, they can come here and burn this place to the ground! "

" You mean like... "

" Yes Sonic! You just started Armageddon! "

" And what is this going to be like ? "

" For the next nine months, Sally's a target! The Devil will bring bounty hunters after her to capture her! "

" And what happens if he does get her ! "

" Then he'll take the child from her and raise it to lead them to here to fight us! "

" What happens to Sally ! "

" She'll get killed after the child's taken! All they want is the kid! "

" I gotta' warn her! "

" You can't! It's too late! You already put her life on the line! What can you possibly do that can save her life

Sonic ! "

" I started this, I can end it! "

" How ! Bounty hunter's are probably already on their way to get her! "

" Then help me stop this! Help me save a life like we used to do! Come on Dan, I know you care about Sally just as much as I do! I know you don't want to see her suffer! HELP ME! "

" Fine! Just let me alert the Boss of the problem and he can give us more help. "

I started heading towards an area then stopped and turned to Sonic.

" Sonic ? "

" What ? "

" Is she worth it ? "

" Worth dying for. "

I smiled at him and turned away to get help while Sonic went back down to Knothole.

Sonic arrived in his hut again and ran out the door. He ran so fast that he didn't notice that he went by Bunnie.

" Bunnie! Where's Sal ! It's an EMERGENCY! "

" She's at the pool... "

" Thanks! "

Sonic headed for the pool and saw Sally sitting there looking at the water. He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

" Sal! You have to come with me back to Knothole, NOW! "

" Why ? What's wrong ? "

" I accidentally put your life in danger! Bounty hunters from Hell are on their way here to capture you! "

" ME ! What did I do ! "

" It's not something you did, it's something I did. " he answered her as he touched her stomach.

Sally understood and followed Sonic back to Knothole.

After the two got back to the village...

" Okay Sonic, what's going on ? "

" I didn't know the rules that were supposed to go with the visitation rights and I broke one of them. The most important one of them all! "

" What was that ? "

" Never to engage a mortal in any activities that were strictly for mortals. "

" You mean... "

" Yes. Last night, I broke that rule. "

" So why are these hunter's after me ? "

" It's not actually you they're just after. It's me, you, and the child you're carrying. "

" What ? "

" If I were to have engaged you, which I did. There was a strong chance that the child would be the next Son of God. If the Devil found this out, which he probably already has, then he's sent hunters to capture you and take the child and raise it to go against us in Heaven. Thus the battle known as Armageddon will begin. And Mobius is the battlefield. "

" Oh great. So what do we do ? "

" You do nothing. This is a fight between Heaven and Hell. This has nothing to do with you. Dan is going to get some help so we can protect you. "

" How long will I need to be protected ? "

" Up to the point when the child comes. "

Then I came down with three other Angels.

" Hello Sally. Sonic, these three Angels, and I have been assigned to protect you by God himself. He doesn't want the Devil to get a hold of that child. We'll do everything in our power to make you feel safe. "

" Thanks Dan. "

" So what about these... "

Before Sonic could finish, an arrow went through his shoulder blade and he screamed in pain. Sally caught him and comforted the wounded Angel.

" You okay ! "

" Yeah. Just get them! "

Two Hell-Spawns stood in front of us, one with a crossbow, the other with a battle axe.

" Looks like the Devil found out. Alright, let's do what we came here to do. Angels, on my command, attack. "

The Hell-Spawns came closer to Sally and we got in front of her to protect her.

" ATTACK! "

Jade and I handled one of the Spawns while Michael and David handled the other. Since it was four on two the fight was pretty easy. After we killed them, we regrouped around Sonic and Sally to check on them.

" How's he doing ? "

" Not good. "

I looked at the arrow and grasped it in my hand.

" This is gonna hurt a lot Sonic. So get ready. " I warned him.

I pulled the arrow out as Sonic yelped in pain.

" Sally, get some gauze and bandages. "

She went to retrieve them.

" You're gonna be okay pal. It's a lucky thing you got hit first and not Sally. "

" Yeah... I'm real lucky. "

Sally returned with the medical supplies.

" Here. "

Sally put a bandage over the wound and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

" Two minutes of this and the bleeding should stop. "

" Correction, give it twenty seconds and then it'll stop bleeding. "

Sally checked the wound and sure enough, no blood.

" How ?... "

" We're immortal Sally. We can heal very fast. The only way we can die is if someone cuts off our heads or if we sustain enough damage in a fight that we can't heal."

" Cool. "

" Help me get him to his hut. "

All of us lifted Sonic to his hut where we laid him down to rest for awhile.

" Now that you know why you're hunted, do you have any questions to ask us ? "

" Yes. Will the Devil try again to get me ? "

" Let me put it this way Sally; For the next nine months, you're a target. The Devil can try to get you as many times as he pleases. "

" So what do I do if I was to get caught ? "

" Pray that doesn't happen. And it won't as long as we're around. "

" That's very comforting. Is Sonic gonna be okay ? "

" He'll be fine. " Michael answered. " I was his Guardian Angel a while back. He'll be back on his feet in no time. "

" It's kinda funny... "

Sally turned to me.

" I asked him if you were worth it, he answered me with the truth. "

" What did he say ? "

" That you were worth dying for. "

Sally looked at the resting hedgehog and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

" If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone now. "

" We understand Sally. We'll be outside. "

The four of us left as Sally stayed with Sonic all through the day. I was kind of worried that the Devil might try to get her again while we were off guard, but I vowed to not let that happen.

The next morning Sonic woke up to see Sally sleeping in a chair beside him. He got out of the bed, went over to Sally, picked her up, and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He gave her a kiss and got up.

" Sleep well my love. "

Sonic came outside and greeted us.

" Everything okay ? " Jade asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine and she's asleep. "

" So your only reason for coming was to say that you were alright huh ? "

" What are you talking about Dan ? "

" You said that you were just going to say to her that you were alright and leave it at that. Now look at what happened. "

" Hey! It was worth it. "

" One night of passion was worth a lifetime of torture and pain ? Must have been some night. "

I left in my frustration and walked into the forest. Sonic just stood there looking at where I entered the forest.

" I don't care what he says. She's was worth every moment of it. " he said trotting over to Tails hut to check on him.

" You guys keep watch alright ? "

" Got ya. "

" Thanks. "

I was wondering through the forest trying to sort out my frustration when I was stopped by a voice.

" It won't be long before we get her. "

I turned around to see a Hell-Spawn before me.

" Well you're not going to get her. I'll see to that personally. "

" You're just postponing the torture you and the other Angeles are going to experience when we get that child. "

" And like I said, I'm not going to let that happen. "

" You're wasting your time fighting us to protect her. "

" What do you want ! "

" Her of course. "

I flew into the air and landed behind him.

" You're not getting her. " I answered drawing my sword.

" You are a very stubborn Angel as I've heard. "

" Yeah, what's it to you ? "

" Nothing. It's just that you're stubbornness is going to get you nowhere in the war. "

" There isn't going to be any war! "

Then two other Spawns came out behind trees.

" I'll be the judge of that. "

Sonic was in Tails' hut checking on him to see if he was alright, apparently he was. He was sound asleep in his bed. Sonic looked down on him and took into thought what Sally had said that day at the pool. She wanted a family with him, she wanted to live a normal life with him. She wanted to be a normal teenager again for once in her life. She didn't want to have so many responsibilities and problems on her hands. Sonic solved some of her problems by killing Robotnik, but caused many others by conceiving the child. It was the biggest mistake he ever made in his life. He left the hut and walked up to the three Angels.

" I need one of you three to help me find Dan. The other two are to stay here and continue watch. "

" I'll go with you. " Jade volunteered.

" Come on. The two of you stay here and protect Sal. "

" Will do Sonic. "

I, meanwhile, was fighting a battle that I was slowly losing. I managed to take off one of the Spawn's heads, but because of that move I was sliced on my side, the pain of the wound was intense. I blocked a swing with my sword and countered with my fist in one of the Spawns faces, knocking him down. The other came up behind me and tried to make a grab at me, but I bent down on one knee and threw him into the other Spawn.

" DAN ! "

" Over... here. "

Sonic and Jade followed my voice and soon arrived on the scene. The two Hell-Spawn's got up as Jade drew her swords as Sonic drew his halberd.

" This isn't over yet Angels! Not by a long shot! "

The two teleported out of there and I started breathing heavily and I collapsed on the ground.

" Man... what... took you guys so long ! "

" Sorry, we thought you weren't going to get into trouble. "

" Where's the rest of us ? "

" Michael and David are still in Knothole. "

" Good thinking. Let's get back there. "

" Right. "

The two picked me up and we headed back.

Michael and David were still at Sally's place keeping watch.

" She's still sleeping ? "

" Maybe. She hasn't left yet. "

Sonic came in and Sally was at her dresser, looking at the locket Sonic had given to her.

" Hey. "

" Hi. Thanks for the gift by the way. "

" No problem Sal. I just wish I could make all your dreams come true. "

" I know you would have Sonic. "

" Yeah, I guess. "

" Sonic, if I did have this child, would it be God's child or ours ? "

" It'd still be ours. We're the parents. "

" Thanks for telling me. That raises me to my next question, will you stay ? "

" As in ? "

" Stay with me and help me raise our child ? "

" I'd have to consult Dan on that one. "

" Would you please ? "

" Sure. "

Sonic came outside and turned to me.

" So how is she ? "

" Sad. "

" Huh ? "

" She wanted to know if I could stay with her to raise our child. "

" What'd you tell her ? "

" That I'd consult you on the subject. "

" Uh... Staying with her ? That's a big thing to ask Sonic, that's like asking to become mortal again. "

" Well this is a big reason to ask you. "

" I'd have to ask God about this one. Or consult him yourself. "

" Be right back. "

Sonic left to do what Sally asked him. I went into the hut and had a little chat with Sally.

" Are you out of your mind ? "

" What ? "

" SONIC'S AN ANGEL! He can't stay with you! He has to go back to Heaven as soon as this thing is over Sally! "

" But I want him to stay with me. "

" That's not possible, I'm sorry, but it isn't. "

" Wrong. It is. "

Sonic was behind me.

" You've got to be kidding me! "

" Nope. He let me stay with her until the kid is ready enough to help us, which won't be for a couple years. "

" You are one lucky hedgehog you know that ! "

" Yes I am. "

I left the two alone so they could discuss the recent events.

" So you can stay ? "

" As long as I want to. That's what I didn't tell Dan, I've still got an Angel's powers, but I'm mortal again. "

" You mean... "

" Yes. I can do what ever I please. "

Sally kissed Sonic and for the first time she felt re-assured that Sonic would be with her forever.

" So what do you want to do Sal ? "

" How about taking a walk, so we can just talk and enjoy the scenery. "

" Sure. "

The two exited the hut and I stopped them.

" What's going on ? Where are you going ? "

The two looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

" For a walk. We have a lot to talk about now. " Sally answered grasping Sonic's hand tightly.

The two walked into the forest and left us standing there totally clueless to what was going on.

Sonic and Sally went walking for awhile, talking about their future now that Sonic was back again. Sonic reminded Sally of what she said that day at the pool. Sally, recalling all this, hugged Sonic close and gave him a kiss. She was now able to make her dreams come true with the man she loved dear. Sonic also knew this and couldn't wait for a special occasion.

" Sal, at this type of moment, this may sound like a real crazy idea but... Will you marry me ? "

Sally hugged Sonic tighter and agreed. She wanted to be married for quite some time now and she was waiting on Sonic to make the move. Now that it was done, she felt the happiest she could be. But it really didn't last long because they knew of what was to come in the future. They concentrated hard on what they could do to stop the war. Then it dawned on Sonic, it was a cruel idea, but it just might work.

" Sal, in order to get rid of the war, you need to kill the child. "

" That could stop the war and everything would be back to normal. "

" Then we could just start over and not have to worry about the war coming and interrupting our lives. "

" But what if Dan and the Angels find out about this ? "

" We have our reason, and it's a good one. In the end everything will be like it never even happened. Plus with Robotnik gone we can continue to live a normal life as any couple would. "

" It might actually work. Let's go with your plan Sonic. "

" Okay, but Dan can't find out about this. "

The two got back to Knothole and got to Bookshire's medical hut.

" Book', we need a BIG favor from you. We got a plan to stop an oncoming war and only you can put our plan into action. "

" What do you want me to do ? "

I got suspicious of the two and headed through the village to find them. Soon enough I did.

" What's going on here ! "

" Uh oh. "

" Sonic! I demand an explanation for this! "

" We have an idea to stop the war. "

" What kind of idea ? "

" If the child was never born, then the war wouldn't start right ? "

" Well... yeah. That's correct. "

" Well that's what we're doing. We're stopping the war before it starts. "

" WHAT ! I can't allow you to do that! "

" Dan, it'll prevent the war and many deaths! If we do this, we'll be saving countless lives! "

" Then let us do it the right way. "

" What do you mean ? "

" If you truly believe that you don't want this child, it can be arranged. "

" How ? "

" We can take it out of her and bring it back to God for rescheduling. "

" You can do that ? "

" Yeah. "

" Get everyone in here. "

The Angels formed a circle around Sally and raised their wings high. Sally was then engulfed in a blue beam and a light came from her and was lifted into Heaven.

All of us gave a sigh of relief. Then the door was destroyed.

" Where is she ! " the Hell-Spawn yelled.

" Right here. " I said revealing Sally.

" Take her. "

" Wait! "

The two approaching Spawns stopped.

" You're too late. The child has been taken out of her and sent to Heaven. "

" You dare interfere with Armageddon ! The Devil will hang you for this insult! "

" I look forward to it. Tell your Boss there isn't going to be a war. Not for a long... long time. "

" We'll be back one day for the child and then the war shall continue! "

" Give our regards to your Boss. Tell him he's next if he tries anything else. "

The three Hell-Spawns left and I turned to Sonic.

" Well, time to go home pal. Better say goodbye to Sally. You won't be seeing her for a long time. "

Sonic and Sally started laughing.

" Sorry Dan. I'm not going anywhere. "

" What ? "

" God let him stay with me as long as he wanted. And he's mortal again. "

" Oh how I hate when he does things behind my back! "

" Bye Dan, see you in the many years to come. "

" Let's go. "

The four of us returned home, our mission successful. No one had to worry about the war for a very long time now.

_**The End**_

**_Reviews are welcomed._**


End file.
